


Vim

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [575]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:37:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: You don't miss something until it's gone. Gibbs finds this out first hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/27/2000 for the word [vim](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/11/27/vim).
> 
> vim  
> Power; force; energy; spirit; activity; vigor.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #260 When?.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Vim

Gibbs had always associated a lot of vim with Tony. It was disturbing to see it gone. Gibbs worried that he had missed some sign. He didn’t remember seeing Tony’s vim gradually decrease. Just suddenly one day it was gone. 

When did it happen? What changed? Questions filled Gibbs mind as he struggled to cope with this new Tony. This Tony didn’t jump when Gibbs growled or glared or commanded. Instead, he’d listlessly move to do whatever Gibbs wanted.

Gibbs didn’t like it. He wanted his old Tony back. While it was easy to corner Tony since he rarely moved fast, the exception being if they were chasing a subject, it was no easier to get actual answers out of him than it had been before. Gibbs was at a loss as to the cause, but he knew he didn’t like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
